


Once Upon a Time

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heavens know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first B/J fics I ever wrote—way back in 2007.  
> I honestly have no idea where it came from!

      The older man and the boy sat on the edge of the world, dangling into the precipice of forever, both keenly aware of the endless passage of time, hideous in its relentless march to a final denouement.

      The elder whispered, “What do you want? What do you need? What is your desire?”

      His countenance ablaze in its nakedness and truthfulness, the younger answered simply, “You.”

      The elder's smile was wistful, his eyes a veiled reflection of eons of roads not taken, paths not travelled. “You cannot have me. I cannot be yours. I belong to the earth, to the sky, to the stars. If I were to surrender to your want and to your need, _to you_ , it would be the end of everything and all would cease to be.”

      The boy gave a determined shake of his head even as his entire being started to transfigure with a blinding translucence. “You do not understand. I would gladly give up all my tomorrows for you. Because without you, there is no me,” he declared, his eyes brimming with the liquid crystal of tears. “Please. _"_

      The lone entreaty echoed through the caverns of the universe. As the stars held their collective breath and waited for an answer, the shimmering lights of the galaxies dimmed.

      The elder reverently caressed the face of the young boy. He murmured in a broken voice, “I will not be the cause of your tears, your pain. I cannot be. If you are sure, if you are ready, then my choice has already been decided.”

      They rose together, each gazing into the eyes of the other. As they took that final step, that final vow, the celestial aura of their devotion shone throughout the blackened darkness of the universe.

     “Take my hand, forever we will be. Together, you and I, forever we will be.” 

 _Gazing at the heavens, men shake their heads in disbelief,_ _for shining in the distance are Alcor and Mizar and the stars sigh in great relief._  
_The Big Dipper is much brighter now with its two new stars in all their glory—_ _Alcor and Mizar travelling side by side as proof of an everlasting love story._

 

**Astronomical Fact (or TMI): If you’re looking at the Big Dipper, try and find the middle star in the handle (there should be three). Its name is Mizar. On a very clear night, you can also see its companion, Alcor. The two together almost seem like a double star. They’re known in astronomy as the horse and rider (LOL..yeah, I know!). Anyway, the two of them are the only stars in the Big Dipper that travel side by side in their proper motion (which is the motion of a star across the sky by both the star’s true motion through space and the solar system’s relative motion), and their movement is generally very slow.


End file.
